Whether digital content is worth consuming can be identified by the quality of the content. Quality of digital content help identify the worthiness of consumption by a viewer. The spectrum of digital content quality varies from the low end where content are akin to spam to the high end of the quality spectrum where content are from reputable sources, in one example. The quality of a digital content may be used in determining whether to present in as a search result. Although content quality is distinguished from content relevance, content quality provides an additional signal in the determination of whether the content should be returned as a search result. Relevance is a measure of how well search results match the query. In contrast, content quality can be conceptually thought of as a score for showing how relevant a given content would be for the average query. As a result, measuring the quality of any given content is vital to a search result process.